


A day with love came

by Jens



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ...I hope, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, also brief mentions of Aomine/OFC and Kagami/OFC, i kinda wanna include kuromomo but we'll see about that, polyamorous kise is my favourite thing tbh, will update tags as necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jens/pseuds/Jens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like he ever planned to develop these feelings, but now that they're there, well, all he can do is cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been like this for months.

Kise often wakes up in the middle of the night, thinking he should change the way things are, and even pep talks himself into taking matters into his hands -

but then day time comes, and he loses his resolve.

If things went badly, he’d end up losing two friends and rivals, and hanging out with Kurokocchi or Momocchi would probably start feeling awkward too, considering how close those two are to Kagamicchi and Aominecchi. With so much at stake it just doesn’t feel worth the risk. So he can’t do anything.

Instead, Kise just pines in silence, burying all of that longing deep into his heart, never daring to reveal any of it to anyone.

But of course things don’t work out the way he wants.

 

* * *

 

“Dai-chan got asked out last week. And, um, he said yes.”

Momoi’s so perceptive it sometimes makes Kise uncomfortable, so he knows she catches the way his smile falters. It’s only for a split second but it’s enough.

He knows it’s enough because she smiles at him, understanding; after all, heartbreak is something she’s definitely familiar with.

Kise wants to ask whether they’re happy together, whether the girl has big breasts (she has to, right, otherwise Aomine wouldn’t even bother to pay attention), whether she’s into basketball, but his tongue feels swollen and the way Momoi keeps smiling, smiling, smiling in that sympathetic yet pitying way just - no, he can’t. He won’t say anything.

She’ll understand either way, she always does, even when he doesn’t want her to.

Kise Ryouta, used to faking emotions due to his modelling career, plasters a smile on his face, drinks his coffee and never breaks down.

(that’s only the official story; once he gets back home, the smile wears off like old paint, in bits and pieces, until all that is left is a salty ocean of tears.)

 

* * *

 

And then Kuroko - well, he calls Kise and gently informs him that Kagami probably isn’t inclined to ask Kise out any time soon, unless the kiss Kuroko caught him sharing with some girl from Seirin earlier that day was nothing serious.

Kise wants to say he doesn’t care. Because if Kagami’s happy then he’s happy too, he’s big enough of a person to think that way. Except he’s really not.

He wants to ask Kuroko what he’s talking about, why he would think about dating Kagami or being asked out by him, but he knows it’d only be a waste of time.

Kuroko knows, too, the secret Kise never wanted anyone to know.

And it’s not even that he likes boys. No, he likes girls well enough too, and really anyone who catches his eye, no matter their gender.

No, it’s because it’s his friends. And it’s because he’s in love with those two friends; it’s because he dreams of dating them both; it’s because all of his wet dreams have two pairs of hands caressing his body, two mouths licking and sucking everywhere -

It seems like he’s really being toyed with, both of them getting taken away around the same time, and of course he’s prepared for it, has been from the beginning, but it still stings.

Stings so bad it gets hard to breathe.

(Later Kise wonders if he cut the call before he melted onto his floor but it doesn’t matter either way; Kuroko never says a thing.)

 

* * *

 

_Have you been crying again? It’s kind of hard to conceal the redness around your eyes, Kise-kun. And I don’t think you’ve been getting enough sleep either. And do you eat anything? Really, a model should know how to take care of himself._

_Ryouta, what’s wrong? You’ve been so quiet lately, me and your dad are very worried. Is there something we should know about? Would you maybe talk to your sisters? You were always so close when you were younger._

_Why have you been skipping practice? I know you’re busy with modelling and all but basketball is important too. You can’t just come and go as you please._

“Shut up,” Kise mutters as his phone as he goes through the same messages, over and over and over again. “Just shut up.”

There isn't a single message from Aomine or Kagami in there - not that they've ever texted Kise a lot but before they'd reply at least sometimes. But now... 

 _Fuck dating_ , Kise thinks and throws his phone into a wall. 

 

* * *

 

On his birthday, Aomine and Kagami both text him, apologising for being so busy all the time, but by then they’ve already told Kise of the change of their relationship statuses, so he just brushes it off.

(of course it’s okay, just make some time for me later ;o; and bring your girlfriend along too, i haven’t met her yet, remember??)

Later that day, Momoi and Kuroko show up at his doorstep, unexpected; Kise almost cries at their thoughtfulness. They even asked Midorima to come along too but weren’t successful in roping him along - the boy did, however, give them Gemini’s lucky item for the day while Takao told them to give Kise a birthday hug in his place.

Kise fiddles with his phone, sending both Midorima and Takao a thank you, while Momoi delivers the hug. 15 new messages, from his sisters, Akashi, Murasakibara, his basketball team, manager, co-workers, a few fangirls (how did they even get his number) -

So many people love him, just not the ones he’d like.

Oh no. Now he feels like crying. It’s probably not very stealthy, the way he wipes his eyes, but Kuroko and Momoi don’t comment on it.

In fact they don’t say anything.

They don’t ask any questions, just sit next to Kise and watch tv shows with him until it gets too late and they have to leave. Momoi hugs Kise once more, this time of her own accord, and Kuroko offers an encouraging smile.

“They’re not worth all that pain, Kise-kun.”

Again, Kise wants to pretend he doesn’t understand, but he does, he does, he does. “...you know?” A pointless question. He’s known they know for a while now but admitting it out loud still isn’t easy.

Kuroko glances at Momoi; she bites into her lip softly before nodding. “It’s okay, Ki-chan. We’re here for you.”

That’s all they need to say. Kise smiles, feeling a little more confident in himself than he has in days, and walks them to the train station.

(that night he doesn’t wake up feeling like he should say something.)

 


	2. Chapter 2

Summer break brings along a break up, Aomine’s to be exact. Momoi’s the one who tells Kise, like she always does, and although she doesn’t disclose any details, Kise understands that Aomine is the one who made the decision. Somehow it makes him happy, even though he knows it doesn’t mean anything to his situation.

Still, a boy is allowed to dream, right?

(He’s dreamed about Aomine a lot anyway.)

To Aominecchi, 14.29: Heard what happened from Momocchi, are you okay? I’m a little mad I never even got to meet her but I’m sure you’ve made the right decision for yourself. If you wanna talk to someone, I’m here.

Usually he’d decorate the text with enough emojis to get Aomine annoyed but not now. He has enough decency to realise when to act serious, even if he doesn’t know what caused the break up.

Aomine is unusually quick to reply; Kise’s phone pings only moments later to inform him of a new message.

From Aominecchi, 14.30: i’m ok

From Aominecchi, 14.32: sorry i’ve been busy, wanna play this weekend?

What. Kise stares at his phone in disbelief, not allowing himself to believe that it’s true, but there it is, in clear writing - Aomine reaching out to him, asking him out (to play basketball, yes, but still). Kise might actually let out a tiny squeal in his excitement.

To Aominecchi, 14.34: yes!!!

Clutching his phone to his chest, Kise falls on his back on the bed, his smile so wide it hurts. He definitely hasn’t felt this this - this light in ages.

“You’re a loser,” he tells himself but the smile doesn’t go away.

 

* * *

 

It’s not like they haven’t been friends all the time Aomine had a girlfriend, or even had a fight, they just haven’t had time to meet up. But there’s still something suspiciously like fear coiling in Kise’s stomach as he boards the train to Tokyo that Saturday.

What if things have changed somehow? What if Aomine starts dating other people and Kise gets pushed to the side again? And even if doesn’t, Kise will still have a broken heart so really, maybe seeing Aomine isn’t a good idea after all.

So why the fuck was he so eager to agree the minute Aomine suggested meeting up? Damn it, he’s an idiot. Truly like the puppy Kuroko always compares him to.

“Something wrong?”

Kise looks up to Aomine, only then realising he’s been frowning. Aomine raises an eyebrow in question.

“Just… stress, I guess,” Kise lies without any hesitation. He’s fine though, really. He is.

Unfortunately Aomine seems doubtful of his answer.  “Uh, Kise-”

To distract him Kise gets up and snatches the ball from his hand, running to the middle of the court. “Come on, one more.”

Lucky for him, Aomine’s still as big of a basketball idiot as ever; he follows Kise and forgets he ever worried about him. Being ignored like that hurts a little but Kise’s used to it by now. After all, Aomine never did care about him.

(But he’s fine, so there’s no reason for anyone to worry about him anyway.)

“Okay, that’s enough!” Kise throws himself onto the court a little more dramatically than necessary. 10 games, 10 losses - nothing out of the ordinary for him, of course, but he’s still frustrated. The first time he’s played against Aomine in so long, and he’s got nothing new to show.

“What, you still can’t beat me?” Aomine flops down next to him, reaching for his water bottle. Kise decidedly does not look at the way Aomine’s throat moves as he drinks or the way his skin glistens with sweat, or his nicely built body -

Man he has it bad.

To distract himself Kise gets up and starts gathering his things, feeling Aomine’s eyes on him the entire time. It’s getting late though, and he still needs to catch the train to Kanagawa, so he really does have to go, even if he’s also running away to prevent himself from doing something stupid.

“This was great but I need to go. But we should play again soon, okay?” The cheerfulness in his voice is forced and dull, and what if Aomine can hear it?

Apparently he can’t because all he says is, “Yeah, let’s keep in touch.”

(If Kise turned around, he’d see Aomine looking frustrated, balling his hands into fists and looking very angry at himself, as if he’d meant to say something important but missed the chance and now Kise’s leaving and he still can’t find the words -

but Kise doesn’t turn around so he misses all of that, and goes home thinking Aomine doesn’t really care.)

 

* * *

 

Two hours later Kise is again lying on his bed - he’s done a lot of that since he developed these useless feelings. Somehow it helps him gather his thoughts. And he sure needs that right now.

_Well, Aominecchi’s still straight. So whether he’s single or not doesn’t really matter for me, right? And Aominecchi still thinks of me as a friend. And that’s good. That’s enough._ Yeah right. No matter how many times he tries to make himself believe it, he just doesn’t. And every time he sees Aomine, he gets struck by how handsome he is, how nicely sculpted his muscles and body are and just fuck.

Kise palms his crotch over his pants, already feeling himself getting hard. Fucking Aomine, why did he go to see him, why is Aomine so hot, why, why why - now Kise can’t stop imagining Aomine being all sweaty for a completely different reason and it’s so hot he nearly forgets how to breathe.

Kise closes his eyes and lets his imagination run wild.

[ _Kise_ , Aomine would say, his voice all husky and low. _You’re so fucking hot._

Aomine’s hands would be sweaty and warm, his touch gentle yet demanding, and his kisses would burn. He’d know exactly where to touch to make Kise writhe with pleasure, to get his back arching off the bed,

At some point Kagami would get there too, wiping away hair from Kise’s sweaty forehead and whispering lovingly into his ear. He’d suck and bite and lick Kise’s neck, caressing his hips while Aomine’s tongue would play between Kise’s thighs. There’d be marks everywhere, red and clearly visible, but Kise wouldn’t even care; he’d show them off with pride because fuck it the whole world needs to know these boys are his. And Kise would come undone in their hold, listening to the wet smacks of their lips all over his body and the moans and grunts and affectionate words.]

“Kagamicchi, nnn -” Kise’s hips shift into the air and he bites into his lip in a desperate attempt to keep quiet. “A-Aominecchi, stop, ahh…!”

Staring at the mess he’s made in his hand, Kise is flooded with guilt. He’s disgusting. For thinking of his friends this way, and getting off on it.

But fuck, who cares? Who has to know? It’s not like he’ll ever tell anyone. He just wants to see Aomine and Kagami more.

To Aominecchi and Kagamicchi, 18.55: I’m coming to Tokyo for a photoshoot this weekend, wanna hang out? (>w<)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna update sooner but real life got in the way u____u   
> This is gonna have at least 4 chapters so there's still stuff to look forward to I guess?   
> Feedback is always welcome :')


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes Kise plays with the idea of dating Momoi instead. She’s cute, smart and funny; they get along very well and have common interests. But then he catches her looking at Kuroko, the longing in her eyes, the absentminded smile and the way she always, most likely subconsciously, straightens her posture and fixes her clothes in his presence, and he knows that two broken hearts can’t make one whole.

Momoi knows that too, which is why nothing ever happens. Besides, having her as a friend is already way more than Kise deserves. To be able to pour out his heart, tell her he’s going to hang out with Aomine and Kagami, and hear her cheer for him, it’s so reassuring.

(So why isn’t it enough?)

“We should talk more often,” he says because it’s getting late and they have to end the call soon. “It’s nice to know someone knows about my secret and doesn’t judge me for it.”

Momoi laughs. “Don’t beat yourself up over that, Ki-chan. You’re so much more than who you like and you know that, so don’t cry and, well, don’t mess up.”

Again, Kise can’t help but think how nice it would be if he could be happy with just this. “Good night, Momocchi.”

 

* * *

 

On Saturday Kise gets up at 4.30 am. He has to, there’s a train to catch and a photoshoot to get to in another city, but he still grumbles and moans and curses to himself while getting ready.

Spending almost an hour choosing what to wear for when he meets Aomine and Kagami is unnecessary, Kise has to admit, yet he finds himself doing just that. Momoi would tell him not to try so hard because it’s not like his efforts will even be recognised, let alone appreciated, but she’s not around so Kise can do whatever he wants. He goes all out.

Needlessly, of course, but hey, it’s the little things. Besides, Kise’s been sad enough for a lifetime; the least he deserves is to wear something that makes him feel good.

Hair and makeup done. All dressed up, three outfits to go through for the shoot, and then he can change into his own clothes and get out. He can do that much, right? His manager would kill him if he messed up the photoshoot since it’s a really important one. He’s working, he has to look professional.

“Kise-kun, you’re up.”

_One, two, three. Remember to breathe._ “Coming!”

Maybe he’ll show the pictures to Aomine and Kagami later.

 

* * *

 

Neither of them probably even realises this is a date.

It’s not like Kise went out of his way to ask them out on a date, and as far as he knows, Kagami’s still dating the girl from his school - jealous as Kise might be, he’s not petty enough to lure Kagami into cheating, not that it would even work out in his favour anyway.

In the privacy of his mind, though, this little get-together is definitely a date. The date he’s dreamed of ever since he first started having feelings for the two. And he’s definitely going to enjoy every moment of it.

At Maji burger, their choice of restaurant for the day, Aomine and Kagami stick to their usual orders, and Kise flashes a dazzling smile to the cashier to distract her from gaping at the mountain of burgers on Kagami’s tray (there’s one on Aomine’s too but not nearly as impressive as on Kagami’s). The table they choose is the same as always, and Kise bites back a nostalgic smile, even if all the memories from Teikou aren’t as precious as the times spent at this spot, talking and laughing.

“You didn’t ask Tetsu to join us? That’s weird.”

Kise has an urge to reach over the table to wipe off the crumbs from Aomine’s cheek but he doesn’t. That’d be weird.

Instead he just sticks out his tongue. “I’ve hung out with Kurokocchi enough lately, I just wanted to catch up with you two. You’ve been so busy it feels like I don’t even know who you are anymore. ”

At least they look embarrassed about that. Kise hides his smile into his drink.

Oh, these boys are just so cute.

 

* * *

 

As far as dates go, it’s definitely not a very romantic one. They eat, go to a nearby court for a few rounds of basketball (1 on 1 on 1), Aomine and Kagami spending most of the time bickering.

And it’s probably only proof of how deep Kise is, but all of that is so, so endearing to him. Even as they head to the train station at the end of the day, he feels so happy. Just by spending time with Aomine and Kagami he’s had one of the best days in a long time, and it’s a bit sad maybe, but he wants this moment to last forever. Peaceful evenings like this, walking home together after a date and knowing there’ll be other days ending just like this.

Kise drags his feet, deliberately staying behind, to make the walk last longer, to admire the strength in the backs of Aomine and Kagami and the way they look walking next to each other. He could imagine himself there, next to them, in love, getting loved in return -

God, his heart is about to burst.

“Hey.”

They slow down and turn to look at Kise, seeming to only now realise he isn’t walking next to them anymore.

“Oi, hurry up, will you? You’re gonna miss your train.”

Kagami’s frowning too but he’s not as rude as Aomine. “What’s up?”

Yeah, what is up? What was he going to say? Surely not something as stupid as a confession, right? Kise stands there, feeling a little lost, and he can’t think of anything to say to make them stop looking at him like he’s acting weird.

(But the truth is he is. He’s weird whenever he’s with these two.)

The setting sun dyes them with its red and gold, painting a fiery picture Kise never wants to forget. His fingers clutch around his phone in his pocket on reflex, and he really needs to say something already, and, well, a photo would last for a long time, right?

“Cheese!”

“Kise-” Aomine starts to protest but Kise’s already snapped the picture. “Hey!”

There’s a vaguely uncomfortable expression on Kagami’s face but he doesn’t say anything.

“Something to remember today by,” Kise says cheekily, grinning when Aomine grumbles even more and Kagami shakes his head, huffing a little.

“You’re annoying,” Aomine says, punching Kise in the arm lightly. But he means well, Kise can hear it in his tone, and his heart swells just a little more.

The words burn on his tongue, aching to fall out, and the atmosphere feels right. It doesn’t matter when he’s going to do it, he reasons, because the answer will always be the same, so he might as well get it off his chest and move on.

“Hey, um...”

Just then Kagami’s phone chimes. And of course he reaches into his bag to check the new message, that’s normal, that’s fine.

What isn’t fine is his expression.

That smile… Aomine raises an eyebrow, a teasing grin spreading on his face, and Kise understands too. He’s never met Kagami’s girlfriend but he’s seen people in love make the same expression before.

And then Kagami says he has to go, Aomine can walk Kise to the station right, because Kagami’s meeting up with the girl, he’s sorry, he’ll make up for it next time. Aomine grins and pats Kagami on the back, congratulating him, only to get his arm swatted away by a simultaneously annoyed and embarrassed Kagami.

Kise - well, this is nothing new for him. Getting left behind. Being second. Having his heart broken. Feeling like a fool for hoping. Never getting what he wants.

_No, don’t leave. Look at me. Talk to me. Listen to me. Look at me._ Only _at me._

_You have to_ listen. “I’m in love with you.”

_No no no no no Ryouta what are you doing, this isn’t how you were supposed to tell them._

(He thinks he doesn’t stay there long enough to see their reactions, but he doesn’t know for sure; all he knows is that 20 minutes later he’s sitting on the train, sobbing his eyes out as Tokyo changes to rice fields outside the window.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got busy with life and then I was just too lazy to proofread/edit so the update got delayed, sorry!  
> but anyway, thanks for reading and all the support, it means a lot to me. Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long but I can't promise anything, I'm gonna be pretty busy at the start of October >.


	4. Chapter 4

Get up. Go to school. Go to a photo shoot. Or maybe the photo shoot is before school; then he’ll sleep at school. Basketball practice has to fit somewhere in there too. That’s how his schedule goes, and somehow he’s been doing it for years.

But now? He can’t do any of it. It’s been almost a week and he’s only gone to school once.

His phone is full of messages from his teammates, classmates, manager and a few from Kuroko and Momoi even. He told his manager he’s sick and needs a few weeks off to recover but the rest… he just doesn’t have the energy for any of it.

Aomine and Kagami haven’t tried to contact him, not even through Kuroko or Momoi (Kise’s checked all the messages from them to make sure of that). It’s not like he was expecting a favourable response, of course, but damn if this complete lack of reaction doesn’t make him feel awful.

He fucked up big time. And then he just ran away like that right after. If he hadn’t, maybe he could’ve tried to play it off as a joke and things would still be fine.

 _Fine, huh…_ Kise laughs to himself, shifting to lie on his back. Things haven’t been fine in a long time. Not since he first started noticing these unnecessary feelings, and now everything’s gotten even worse. So maybe ‘fine’ isn’t the right word. Things could definitely be better, though.

“What should I do?” Kise asks, though no one’s there to hear the question. His ceiling has no answers.

 

 #

 

Eventually his parents force him to go to school; saying he’s sick can only work so long before they get suspicious. And maybe he’s being a bit ridiculous, considering Aomine and Kagami don’t even go to the same school, so it’s not that big of a deal.

 Right? Right.

 If he’s completely honest, though, he still feels weary to his bones but if the options are either telling his parents he’s sorry for being lazy and that he’s going back to school, or sit them down to have a talk about how their son is in love with two of his male friends and he ended up confessing to them by accident and now he doesn’t feel like living anymore, he’ll gladly choose school.

 “Kise! Where the hell have you been?!”

 Resigning himself to not getting away without being lectured, Kise smiles sheepishly and shrugs. “I was sick, Captain. Sorry for missing practice.”

 Now the whole team is staring at him like he’s a ghost - it’s honestly kind of uncomfortable. He’s only been gone a week, there’s no reason for them to act like he’s come back from the dead. Kise just wanted to go to practice and throw himself into the game hard enough to forget his problems.

(but how could he when everything about basketball reminds him about Aomine and Kagami?)

Practice does end up distracting him though - the captain makes him run extra laps to make up for the practices he’s skipped and soon he doesn’t even remember why he’s been skipping. Exercising makes him feel good and the physical strain of it is welcome after all the worrying he’s been doing.

 #

There are two unread messages on his phone when Kise next has time to check it at home. Great, probably more nagging from his manager. Oh well, now that he’s gone back to school he can’t pretend to be sick to skip work so he might as well get it over with.

Too bad that the messages aren’t from his manager.

 **From:** Momocchi

 **Subject:** I’ve had enough

_Dai-chan’s been super weird since you hung out with him and Kagamin but he won’t tell me anything and you haven’t been replying to my messages! You have to come to Tokyo to talk to Dai-chan or I’ll come to Kanagawa and drag you here myself! >:( _

Yikes. Kuroko’s message reads much the same, except in much more polite tone and instead of Aomine, Kuroko is advising Kise to talk to Kagami. In a true Kuroko manner, his formal way of writing manages to be even more terrifying than Momoi’s direct threatening.

 **To:** Momocchi

 **Subject:** RE: I’ve had enough

_Did he tell you what I did? I don’t think I can fix it. Or anything. I’m so stupid, I shouldn’t ever speak to anyone gahh momocchi I need to talk to someone_

He only wants to let out the words and not actually say anything to Momoi but when he goes to erase the text, his finger presses on send instead. Kise freezes in horror and prays to any god or deity that might be listening that the message will get lost on the way. No such luck; it only takes a few seconds before his phone lights up with an incoming call from Momoi.

Damn it.

“What did you do?”

“Aominecchi really didn’t tell you anything?”

“He was so weird about it, something about Kagamin making it confusing for him? I don’t know, he’s skipped school…” Momoi moves the phone and Kise can hear her saying something to someone next to her. She’s probably out with friends somewhere; he feels a little bad for interrupting.

Kise waits until he’s sure Momoi’s listening to him again. He might’ve lied to his parents, but Momoi already knows the situation so he decides it’s best to be honest. “I, uh, confessed to them. When we hung out, I just kinda… blurted it out? I didn’t mean to or plan for it or anything and they haven’t said anything so I guess that means it really is one-sided?” He throws himself on his bed and stares at the ceiling. “I’ve been skipping school too,” he adds after a moment of silence on the other end.

Momoi still says nothing. Did the call get cut off? Kise takes the phone off his ear to check, but no, the call’s still going, the timer running. That’s weird. “Momocchi?”

There’s some static for a moment, then Momoi’s voice saying, “I’m sorry, Dai-chan, but I couldn’t tell! It was a secret, Ki-chan told me not to tell you so-” the rest Kise can’t hear; her voice sounds distant, like she’s not talking into the phone at all.

“Whatever.” That’s definitely Aomine’s voice, close to the mic like he’s holding the phone. Kise’s heart stops.

Oh no.

“Ki-chan, I’m so sorry, I’ll call you back, okay?” Then the call really does get cut off and Kise’s left alone, holding his phone and feeling like he’s sinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to update last weekend but I got called to work instead so this got delayed... please think of it as a late Christmas present  
> (as a side note, there's probably gonna be like 2 chapters after this so I'm hoping to finish the fic before summer lol)


	5. Chapter 5

There have been times Kise has regretted his decision to move to Kanagawa. Mostly it’s because he has a lot of modelling gigs in Tokyo and the constant commute robs him of time he could use for sleeping; other times it’s because he feels he’s drifting apart from his middle school friends - there’s only so much phone calls and texts can make up for.

Right now, though, he’s really glad because being in Kanagawa means he can keep hiding from Aomine. And that’s good, he needs time to process what happened. A lot of it. In fact he’s not quite sure he’s ever going to be able face Aomine again.

What could he even say? Sure, he confessed, and now Aomine knows he meant it so he can’t play it off as a joke anymore. But… how does Aomine feel? Would Aomine want him if half of his heart belongs to someone else?

(Does anyone want someone like that?)

The worst part is that he’s too scared to contact Momoi - Aomine might be near her at any moment and snatch her phone again - and, well, there’s no one else he can talk to about any of this.

Kise pretends he doesn’t mind but the truth is, he’s lonely.

 

* * *

 

(A conversation Kise isn’t there to hear:

“Dai-chan… when are you going to tell me why you decided to break up with your girlfriend?”

“I told you to drop it.”

“If it was because of Ki-chan, you need to tell him.”

“Satsuki-”

“No, listen to me. He likes you so if you like him, you should tell him that. And I don’t want to hear your denial,” Momoi adds when Aomine opens his mouth to retort.

There’s a brief silence. “...he likes Kagami.”

Momoi goes silent. Kise _does_ like Kagami, but he also likes Aomine and if Aomine isn’t okay with that, then what can she do? The most likely outcome is Kise having his heart broken by both Aomine and Kagami. And while Momoi wants Kise to be happy, there’s nothing she or anyone else can do if Aomine decides to not say anything to Kise.

In the end the only thing she can do is be honest. “...he likes you both. So if you’re going to reject him, at least be nice about it, okay?”

Aomine doesn’t reply but Momoi can see that at least she’s made him think.)

 

* * *

 

Kise comes down with a cold at the start of October and has to stay at home for a few days. While lying in his bed, his head pounding and body burning with a fever, Kise comes to a decision. Suddenly, unexpectedly, yet undeniably clearly, he knows that he has to move on. No matter how many times he’s told things will be alright, that it’s okay, he’s okay the way he is, he just doesn’t want to keep on hanging onto feelings that will never be reciprocated.   

In a rush of determination Kise picks up his phone and types out a message to Momoi.

_I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch, you can probably understand why >.< regarding what happened last time, it’s okay, I’m trying to get over Aominecchi now so don’t worry. And tell him I want to still be friends after this if he’s ok with it _

And send. But wait, what if Momoi shows the text to Aomine and he gets angry at Kise? Although to be fair, he’s probably already angry anyway so maybe he should just send the message to Aomine in the first place, to let him know he can hang out with Kise as friends again without any awkwardness. Yeah, that’s actually good. Exactly what Kise wants.

“Excuse me.”

The phone clatters to the floor and Kise whips his head to the doorway, his heart threatening to break out of his chest. Of course. Kuroko. Who else could sneak up on him like that?

“What are you doing here?” Even in his feverish state, heart still beating way too hard, Kise finds Kuroko being in Kanagawa in the middle of the school week weird. And skipping basketball practice, no less. “Kurokocchi must like me a lo~t to come to see me like this.”

In a manner typical to him, Kuroko completely ignores the latter half of Kise’s greeting as he steps into the room, closing the door behind himself. “Kise-kun’s mother let me in. But that’s not what you were asking, right?”

Kise nods eagerly.

“Well, actually I don’t know if you still care but…” Kuroko trails off, a hint of uncertainty creeping onto his face. “Kagami-kun no longer has a girlfriend.”

_What_. Kise’s mouth falls open but no sound comes out.

“He says the relationship just wasn’t working out anymore but I think it’s because of Kise-kun’s confession. Kagami-kun has always been simple like that.”

_Confession?_ Kise’s heart drops. “I didn’t want to- oh no, did I… it wasn’t my fault, right? Kagamicchi seemed to really like her too, why would he- he probably hates me now, and the poor girl-”

Kise rambles on and on, panic flaring in his mind. He feels guilty about enough things already, why do bad things just keep piling up? First Aomine, now this, he really can’t stop fucking up even for a moment. And he even made Kuroko come to his house -

Sighing, Kuroko walks to the bed, grabs a pillow and hits Kise with it. Kise shuts up, although with no small amount of whining.

Kuroko sets the pillow back on the bed. “You’re being annoying, Kise-kun.”

Kise’s lips immediately turn into a pout; a reflex formed over the years he’s known Kuroko. “Hey-”

“But you’re still one of my best friends,” Kuroko continues, talking over Kise. “I thought for a long time whether I should choose Kise-kun or Kagami-kun and, well. I’m here.”

_One of my best friends_. That means a lot coming from Kuroko, even more so because Kise has never heard Kuroko say anything even remotely like it before. But Kise’s brain only registers one word. “Choose between me and Kagamicchi?”

“I wanted to tell Kagami-kun that you like both him and Aomine-kun so that he would stop wondering who the confession was meant for. I heard from Momoi-san that Aomine-kun has been struggling with that too. But I thought that maybe you’d want to tell that to them yourself, Kise-kun.”

Kise smiles sheepishly. “I will. Talk to them, I mean. ...at some point.”

Kise can tell Kuroko is judging him but damn it, he’s sick and confused and heart-broken, he needs time to gather his thoughts. Kuroko has it easy; as far as Kise can tell he’s never been interested in dating or anything like that so of course he wouldn’t know how hard all of this has been on Kise.

But, well. Even people that aren’t Kuroko would probably not be able to fully sympathise with Kise.

Kuroko puts his hand on Kise’s shoulder and squeezes it reassuringly. “Things will work out, Kise-kun.”

“...right.”

 

* * *

 

Kise’s fever spikes up that evening and the next day he isn’t even sure whether Kuroko really did come by or if it was just a fabrication of his illness induced mind.

Fate seems to have decided to make Kise’s life very difficult, though; even if Kuroko’s visit wasn’t real (it is, Kise’s mother verifies that), a few days later, when Kise no longer has a fever, he gets a definitely very real guest.

Too bad it’s someone he really doesn’t want to see at the moment.

“Aominecchi.” He knows the lack of emotion in his voice is unlike him but honestly, could anyone blame him? This is just too much, Aomine coming to Kanagawa after weeks of complete silence and just - Kise’s tired. He wants things to go back to the way they were, when he and Aomine and Kagami were just friends/basketball rivals, no complicated romantic feelings in the mix. He wants to be able to see Aomine standing at his doorstep without his heart jumping into his throat.

“Can we talk?”

_What the fuck_ , Kise thinks. He’s so surprised his body refuses to co-operate; all he can do is stare at Aomine as he fidgets by the door. This goes on for a long, awkward moment.

“Uh.” Eventually Aomine frowns and clears his throat. “Satsuki said… I mean. That phone call, uh. I’m not really sure what to say but I… I have to give you some kind of reply, right?”

Oh no. Kise was hoping Aomine wouldn’t bring up that unfortunate phone call but of course that’s the first thing leaving his mouth and probably the reason he’s here in the first place, as if Kise hasn’t tortured himself over it enough. Why is his life like this.

“...that would be nice, yeah.” Kise forces on a smile, feeling the fakeness of it stretch at his muscles. Aomine nods, then stays quiet for a long time. Again, god why.

“I’ve always thought you’re way too pretty for a guy,” Aomine mutters eventually, his cheeks heating up visibly even on his dark complexion. Kise stares.

“Thanks…?” he says hesitantly, his head swimming. Aomine complimenting him? Calling him _pretty_ of all things? Is this really even happening? He stays silent for a beat too long; Aomine frowns.

“No, not just that… you’re so great. Like. Everything. I mean…” He seems to contemplate something in his mind for a moment before continuing.

“My girlfriend. Or ex, I mean. She figured out there was someone else I liked before I did and brought it up. And then I couldn’t stop thinking about it so I broke it off. It wasn’t fair for her.”

Kise’s heartbeat picks up. Someone else? It couldn't be - no way, he’s being selfish if he thinks it’s him. Aomine doesn’t like boys anyway.

...right?

Honestly he’s not so sure about that, especially with the intense look Aomine’s giving him, as if trying to make him to understand what he’s trying to say without saying the words out loud. And Aomine did call him pretty mere seconds ago, too. But words seem to fail him; all Kise can do is stare at Aomine, eyes wide with confusion, until Aomine snaps.

“It’s you, okay?! And I'm not sure how or when it happened but it did and then you said you loved me, or us, or whatever and I’m confused!” There’s more than a little desperation in Aomine’s voice and Kise takes a step back instinctively. “And I’ve been thinking that I like you too and I really wanna date you but then if you like Kagami, then I don’t know… can’t you like only me?”

“I…” Couldn’t Kise just like one person? As if he hasn’t thought that himself, worried about it endlessly, wanted to change himself - but to no avail. “I can’t just… make the feelings go away,” he finally says quietly. Because the fact his feelings remain is definitely not from lack of trying.

Aomine looks frustrated. “So… do you think we could go out? I don’t care about Kagami, I can wait until you get over him, I just- I want to be with you.”

“Aominecchi, I don’t-”

“And I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to realise that.” Aomine’s hand is warm as it touches Kise’s, his fingers gently wrapping around Kise’s wrist, and Kise wants to say yes. It’d be good, right, all kinds of wonderful and he could be happy, finally. Even if he’ll feel bad for still liking Kagami.

So Kise looks right at Aomine and makes a decision. If he has a shot at happiness, he’ll take it. After torturing himself for months, he deserves it for sure. If it’s selfish of him, then, well, who the fuck cares. “I’d lo-”

The doorbell rings. Startled, Kise tears his gaze from Aomine, locking onto the door as if it could hurt him. But he doesn’t move to open it.

“Kise...?” Aomine’s fingers slip away from Kise’s wrist. He’s hesitating, maybe he thinks Kise will ignore him in favour of answering the door. Kise looks back at Aomine.

The doorbell rings again and someone coughs awkwardly at the other side. Kise could swear he recognises that voice, but how could it be? He’s never told Kagami where he lives, but the again Kuroko does know his address so maybe...

Aomine’s fingers are suddenly around his wrist again, warm and demanding. His voice is low, almost desperate. “Don’t open the door. Please, just answer me first.”

Kise hesitates. Aomine reciprocates, is offering to date him, yet here he is, thinking about Kagami and how going out with Aomine would be a betrayal towards him. And the doorbell is ringing again, god, if it really is Kagami on the other side then Kise should invite him in and find out what he came to say; depending on what he has to say, things could work out very differently.

He has to know. He just has to, so he pulls his arm from Aomine’s hold and moves to the door. His hands feel cold and stiff, unwilling to move, and his heart is beating wildly in his chest, and why is he even so nervous-

It is Kagami. Kise's heart skips a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's been 86 years...... not really, just a bit over 18 months but still I'm sorry, last year was Bad for me and I've been swamped with work and school since last August and had no time or motivation for writing. anyhow i'm here now with this chapter and will finish this fic soon (hopefully before the end of this year but we'll see about that)

**Author's Note:**

> The other thing I started writing for AoKiseKaga day but didn't finish on time _(:3」∠)_  
> I'm not quite sure how many chapters this is gonna have yet but probably no more than 5 (and I'm already mostly done with chapter 2 so I should be able to update soon-ish).  
> Anyway, hope it's at least somewhat enjoyable :')


End file.
